


The Jeweler

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Everyday Mutants [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Erik Lensherr finds a new home in the United States after WWII, and is inspired by the woman who takes him in to become one of the best jewelers in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jeweler

She had been human, with a teenage son of her own and an apartment she could barely afford the rent on. Sarah, and her son Michael, and they'd welcomed a lost boy fresh off the boat into their home. It didn't matter that he was Jewish, that he was a mutant, or even that he barely spoke a word of English. Only that he had nowhere to go, and there was an empty room.

There were pictures above the kitchen table. A wedding photo, a family portrait with two young boys, a young man in uniform smiling bravely. A letter was framed beside the photo of the young man, one that gave him some small insight into the reasons Sarah had welcomed him into her home.

Not that it mattered when she sent him to school alongside Michael with the admonishment that he could pay his way by going to school and learning. By being as normal a boy as he could manage after what he had been through. She never mentioned his ability to manipulate metal, except to say he'd make a jeweler envious, and with no little amount of smug pride in her voice.

A pride that inspired him, and set him searching for a jeweler to apprentice to. To learn the trade, the markets. Learning to manipulate even the most stubborn of metals into intricate works of art, how to wrap them around gems to add to the value of the piece. Never quite showing his teachers how he managed it, even as he accepted the praise for his artistry.

It's enough to make him a name in the world of fine jewelry, to attract the wealthy and famous to the little shop he scrapes together the money to lease. Reporters try to learn his secrets, from time to time, but no one ever knows how he does his work save Sarah and Michael. Sarah, who's proud of him, and Michael who sees an investment opportunity in his foster brother.

He doesn't want a larger shop, though, content with his small work-space and the tiny store that displays a handful of carefully crafted pieces. A chance, though, to help others like him, with abilities that normal humans do not, that he would appreciate. It is a long discussion with Michael, and some work to find the real estate that can most readily be purchased and turned into what he has in mind.

A place for those who are different to come. To live, to learn, to find a way to make a living from the gifts they're given, as he's found one with his own. He starts with a single teacher, and Sarah to be a surrogate mother to these children who are terrified and alone. It will grow, though. And without him to have to watch over it, leaving him all the time he wants to keep up his shop.

Which is just how he wants it.


End file.
